


Crawl Before You Can Soar

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [8]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Growth, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place early in her pregnancy before Alex and Thomas know they’re having twins, so they are still referring to the baby as “little one”.For the prompts: Caterpillar & Growth
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 2





	Crawl Before You Can Soar

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Her brush moved delicately over the canvas adding the last strokes of jade green, shading the leaf. The warm sun illuminating her workspace on their patio.

Alex stepped back studying her creation. Her hands drifted down cradling her stomach. It had been a while since she had last painted. It wasn’t something she often had time for with her busy filming schedule. She was grateful for the pause in her schedule now and this outlet to relax. She knew her days of quiet would soon be over.

“It’s beautiful, just like its creator,” Thomas offered as he joined Alex looking at her painting. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers resting atop hers, over their child.

The soft and muted strokes of green and brown of the caterpillar on a single leaf transitioned to a boldly colored blue and purple butterfly soaring high above. The lowly caterpillar looked up at what it would one day become, reading the words of encouragement painted above, “You must crawl before you can soar, little one.” 

“Our first nursery decoration.” Alex smiled leaning into her husband’s arms. Even though it would still be some months before they could meet their little one, Alex already knew their child would be destined for greatness, but didn’t want them ever forgetting the importance of giving yourself time. 

“My love for you and our little one grows with every passing day.” Thomas kissed the side of her head as he continued holding her. “You have brought unimaginable joy to my life.”

“I love you and our family so much.” Alex turned into him, her hand slipping back behind her into her paint palette. She brushed her finger across his cheek leaving a stroke of paint above his beard. 

“Was that absolutely necessary?” Thomas grumbled. 

Alex bit the corner of her lip, nodding. “Absolutely!” She brought her lips to his soft and slow as he pulled her further into his embrace.


End file.
